yandere_simulatorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Osana Najimi/Galería
Ilustraciones orientation="none"> 1-01. Senpai's Childhood Friend.jpg|Diseño original TD8wwi8.jpg|Otro diseño antiguo por Joakim Waller OsanaPorMadiBlitz.png|Diseño de Osana hecho por MadiBlitz Yandere_Simulator_Past_Present_and_Future_Rivals.png|Silueta de Osana con las demás rivales en [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0yXtJuF1SI&t=3m29s Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future] OsanaSanityVideo2.png|Silueta de Osana vista en "How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator" OsanaRivalIntroductionVideo.png|Ilustración vista en "Yandere Simulator Rival Introduction Video" OsanaBlushingRivalIntroductionVideo.png|Ilustración vista en el mismo vídeo yandere_simulator__osana_najimi_by_druelbozo-dajxp5s.png|Ilustración de Osana creada por Druelbozo Apariciones orientation="none"> Osana_Gif.gif|Previsualización de Osana visto en [https://youtu.be/xJzHIX1aPvc?t=442 Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator.] Yandere Simulator Past Present and Future Osana.png|Futuro evento mostrado en Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future Osanaysenpai12.png|Osana en [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6wP1qj2USs I Want My Senpai Back] OsanaYSenpaiNavidad.png|Osana y Senpai en [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTKV91mDc7c It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder] osanafoto.png|Foto de Osana en Raising the Strength Stat osanaysenpai323.png|Osana y Senpai en Raising the Strength Stat OsanaDelinquents.png|Osana cargando una bolsa de basura al incinerador en [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLSYq_oHICs&t=8m15s Delinquents in Yandere Simulator.] Yandere-Chan ve a osana.png|Futuro evento donde Yandere-chan está con cordura baja mostrado en Personalities And Photography in Yandere Simulator OsanaEnRivalIntroVideo.png| Osana en "Yandere Simulator Rival Introduction Video." OsanaEnRivalIntroVideo3D.png| Osana junto a Taro en "Rival Introduction Video." OsanaWhat'sNextforYandereSimulator.png|Osana en "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?" Capture-20161116-085153.png|Osana colgada en "New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator: "Mission Mode"". AmaiEnNewGameplayModeinYandereSimulatorMission Mode(2).png| Amai junto a Osana en el mismo vídeo. Osana Revuelta.png|Osana revuelta en Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update. SenpaiOsanaBideoh.jpg|Osana junto a Senpai en What's Taking So Long?! Part 1: The Problems. Bandicam 2017-03-06 18-46-03-850.jpg|Aparición de dos versiones de Osana en las que se muestra como "puede llegar a ser" depende de su fecha de lanzamiento. Announcing a partnership with tinyBuild! OsanoNajimi.png|Versión masculina de Osana vista en "Yandere Simulator Male Rival Introduction Video " Chibi1r.png|Osana en Yandere Simulator’s 3-Year Anniversary. Yakuza4.jpg|Ilustracion de Osana siendo secuetrada vista en "Yakuza in Yandere Simulator" Senpai&OsanaCarol.png|Osana junto a Senpai en Senpai Love Me - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol. OsanaAniversario4.PNG|Osana en el Cuarto Aniversario del Juego. OsanaAniversario5.PNG|Osana en la ilustración del Quinto Aniversario del Juego. Yan-chan and Osana Happy Año.png|Ayano Aishi junto a Osana Najimi y el brazo de Raibaru en January Osana Progress Report - Part 1. RaibaruArt.png|Raibaru revelándose como el obstáculo misterioso en Revealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator. RaibaruYOsana.png|Raibaru conociendo a Osana. Ya5_PNG.png|Raibaru y Osana caminando juntas. Ya3_PNG.png|Raibaru y Osana como las mejores amigas OsanaMeme2020.jpg|Osana en The Final Stage of Osana's Development - Yandere Simulator January 2020 Progress Report Modelos orientation="none"> yandere_simulator__osana_by_druelbozo-d9idn8g.png|Modelo del cabello de Osana yandere_simulator__osanastockings_by_druelbozo-d9ihk4t.png|Modelo de las medias de Osana 7 Year Anniversary Stream! Tsun.png|Modelo del cuerpo completo de Osana OsanaEarlyNovemberProgressUpdate.png|Modelo de Osana visto en "Early November Progress Update" Telefono.png|Modelo del teléfono de Osana visto en Early November Progress Update. Bandicam 2017-03-09 14-51-11-910.jpg| Modelo del set de animaciones de Osana Najimi vistas en Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update Bandicam 2017-03-09 14-47-51-887.jpg| Aparicion de Osana de espaldas comparando sus animaciones con las de otros NPCS en Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update Información de estudiante orientation="none"> 10-16-2016_Osana's_profile.png|Primer perfil de estudiante de Osana (16 de octubre de 2016) InfoOsana1oct19_(2).png|Segundo perfil de estudiante de Osana (1 de octubre de 2019) InfoOsana31oct19_(3).png|Tercer perfil de estudiante de Osana (31 de octubre de 2019) OsanaInformación_(4).png|Cuarto y actual perfil de estudiante de Osana (15 de noviembre de 2019) Avatar orientation="none"> Osanaavatar16octubre.png|Primer Avatar. (16 de octubre de 2016) Osana2Feb.png|Segundo Avatar. (2 de febrero de 2018) OsanaportraitMarch15.png|Tercer Avatar. (15 de marzo de 2018) Osana31March18.png|Cuarto Avatar. (31 de marzo de 2018) Osana31Octubre2018.png|Quinto avatar (31 de octubre de 2018) Osana's 4th portrait. December 5th, 2018..png|Sexto avatar (5 de diciembre de 2018) OsanaDec6th2018.png|Séptimo avatar (6 de diciembre de 2018) OsanaFebraury1st.png|Octavo avatar (1 de febrero de 2019) OsanaNajimi19Feb2019.png|Noveno avatar (19 de febrero de 2019) OsanaJuly182019.png|Décimo y actual avatar (18 de julio de 2019). Intereses Interesno12_PNG.png|Primeros intereses de Osana. (15 de junio de 2019) N_PNG.png|Segunda actualización de intereses de Osana. (1 de julio de 2019) OsanaIntereses3.png|Tercera actual actualización de intereses de Osana. (15 de septiembre de 2019) Reputación ОsanaReputación.png| Categoría:Galería